Rabaroo
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: My first drabble! What I think happened on the pirate ship while Manny, Diego, Sid, and Granny went through Siren Cove. Also what could have happened after Ice age 4, with a bit of a backstory for Raz.


Rabaroo

Shira padded over to where her shipmate sat, slightly afraid of what she would say. No one knew much about her betrayal, in fact she was sure no one but her and Gutt knew anything at all. Yet she was cautious in approaching the kangaroo; one could never be too careful with Raz. The jill was sitting on the edge of the deck, gazing either out at the ocean or up at the stars, the tip of her strong tail swishing back and forth ever so slightly. Her ears hung limp against the back of her head, and she looked as calm as possible. Looks were always deceiving on this ship. She cleared her throat with slight nervousness as she approached the kangaroo.

"Raz?" She only turned enough to see the saber with one eye.

"It was your fault." Shira winced.

"I..."

"Ya' betrayed Gutt."

"Okay, well, yes." The jill turned back to the water, crossing her arms and straightening her back. Shira's ears flattened. "Raz, come on, _listen_ to me!" she begged, padding over at a faster pace. Raz only turned slightly, keeping her back to the saber. "I _know_ you hate me for letting that mammoth get away, and Gutt even more so, but _listen_. That other saber, he-"

"Threatened you?"

"N-no."

"Injured you."

"No."

"So why did he get away?"

"I...I let him go." Raz gave a disapproving grunt. Shira sighed and searched desperately for something to say. "Look, Raz, I...I feel _stirrings_ for him, okay?" she burst out. Raz made no response. "He just...he's complicated, really, if you hang around him for a short while. He doesn't make any sense, until...you realize he's right."

"About everything he says. He's happy with his herd and...I could never understand _why_ until...I _realized_ that he had something I didn't. That I need to have." Shira sighed. "_Please_ Raz, don't make this any worse than it already is. I've lost my rank, my dignity, my...subject of affection, Gutt's favor, I don't wanna' lose my only sister too." Raz made a sort of grunting, gagging sound, her shoulders shaking slightly.

Shira's eyes widened slightly, and she entertained for a moment the thought that something was wrong with her sister. Perhaps she was crying? She had known Raz for many years, and never seen the kangaroo shed a single tear. If she was crying for the very first time, it stood to reason she would sound a little strange. "Raz?" Shira asked worriedly. Then it almost sounded like the kangaroo was blowing a raspberry, her hands having been slapped over her mouth. "_Raz_?"

The kangaroo burst out guffawing, gripping the edge of the deck with her hands and bending over the water drastically, before lurching backwards, falling onto the ice. For a moment she merely laid there, twisting and turning, kicking her feet, her arms alternating between scrabbling at the ice and holding her sides, one or two tears streaking down her face, laughing uncontrollably. Shira blinked at her in shock for a moment, before frowning. "Stop it! This isn't funny!" Raz continued for another moment, before shakily sitting up and wiping away one last tear.

"Shiela, this is _hilarious_!" she gasped. "Do you _remembah'_ when we first met as ankle bitahs, and, and you said you'd _nevah'_ have a boyfriend when you grew up, cause you thought they were all inconsiderate morons?" Raz giggled for another few moments as she waited for Shira's answer. The saber felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she remembered herself on that day.

"Y-yeah, I guess,"

"And now, _now_ you're sayin' you'd betray your own captain for a _crazy_ one! Oh, this is tha' best day evah'!" With that she fell back again and began laughing and squirming. Shira pouted and gave her a glare.

"No it's _not_!" she insisted.

"Oh, oh yes it _is_! You remembah', our little bet?!" Raz managed to say between laughs. Shira cringed as it suddenly entered her mind.

****"Yes." she mumbled. Raz gave a devious giggle, before returning to her guffaws.

"So, so you know what you have ta' do?" Shira sighed.

"Yes." he growled.

"Good." Raz replied, calming down and sitting up. She breathed deeply for a few moments, a smile still plastered to her face. "I've been waitin' long enough ta' go back home." Shira nodded, unable to disagree. When Raz had been a joey, her parents had been indebted to Gutt for one odd reason or another, but both had died in a human attack. The young jill, having no other relatives close enough, had been snatched up by Gutt the moment she was free and taken in for indentured servitude as replacement.

Problem was, Gutt had added on many years to her labor as a crew member, so that while she could have left as a teenager initially, she was an adult now and still in debt. Raz hadn't really seen any other choice for life when she had been younger, and Shira was firm in her beliefs that she would never fall in love, so neither had believed the bet would go in Raz's favor and it had seemed more like a private joke at the time. Now however, the unthinkable had happened. And Shira was now in the position of holding up her end of the deal; helping Raz escape. "Ah, it's so sweet ta' see you finally got yourself a crush." Shira pouted once more.

"It's not a crush, it's just, _stirrings_." Raz raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Stirrings. Like feelings?"

"No, just..." The two stared at each other. Shira deflated. "Fine, _feelings_ you stupid kangaroo." she muttered. Raz gave another devious giggle, clearly enjoying herself. Shira smirked as an idea of how to turn the tables came to her.

"Get used ta' teasin', sheila."

"Oh, like _you_ did when Flynn first came to the crew?" Raz's face instantly slackened with shock, then she glared.

"We ain't talkin' about that."

"We are now. I remember when he first laid eyes on you and Squint. Remember how you were shaking his unconscious body and screaming at him because he made you mad?" Raz's cheeks began to flush, and her fists clenched. Shira grinned. "He thought you two were star crossed lovers, and you were just _desperate_ to make sure he was all right." Raz bared her teeth in a low growl. "And we all joked about what would happen if you and Squint had a kid," The kangaroo pointed a claw in Shira's face.

"Don't you even _think_ about speakin' that word."

"Too late, I've been thinking about it for a while now."

"_Shira_."

"It would make you twitch so hilariously when we said it." The kangaroo gave one of said flinches, her eye twitching.

"I'm warnin' you!"

"Raaaaabaaaaa..." Shira whispered teasingly, leaning in towards Raz. She turned away and pulled down on her ears, as if to block out all sound.

"I'm not listenin'!" Shira giggled evilly to herself, scooting a bit closer to her shipmate.

"I can see it now, with Squint's nose and your eyes." she whispered. Raz moaned and tugged harder on her ears. "And it would be a girl, ferocious and violent like the both of you, with mottled dark grey and violet fur." Raz gave a low growl.

"Stop it _right now_, sheila!" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Squint and Raz's little _rabaroo_." Shira teased. A shriek cracked through the air as Raz spun around, a knife in one hand. Shira leapt away with a cackle, racing to the other side of the deck with pealing laughter.

"SAY IT AGAIN, I _DARE_ YOU!" Raz called after, chasing the saber and cutting her knife through the air maliciously. Shira merely laughed and ran around the sleeping crew members, causing them to awaken, and more fully so when Raz hop-stomped by. Squint was the last to wake, jumping up with a fright and brandishing his knife, looking around wide-eyed. His nose twitched with agitation, one eye squinting as per usual.

"What's with all the racket?!" he demanded. Shira stopped and turned to look at him with a devious smirk.

"Oh nothing. I was just exchanging conversation with your girlfriend." she replied. Both rabbit and kangaroo froze and gave a twitch, Squint's ears standing erect.

"Oh, so they're back together?" Flynn inquired happily. Both offended animals screamed and rounded on the elephant seal, their crew members barely managing to hold them back. Well, barely managing to hold Raz, anyway. Shira merely had to press her paw down onto Squint to ensure he wasn't going anywhere. Gupta began to chuckle.

"This brings back a lot of memories, huh Silas?" he asked. The bird grinned back and gave a chuckle.

"Oiu. What was that popular little joke we had? Something about a rabaroo." Raz flinched and gave another scream, struggling for freedom.

"See what you've started, Shira!?"

"Indeed." Raz gave a growl.

"Just you remembah', _I won tha' bet_." she said darkly.

"Bet? What bet?" Gupta asked, looking between the females. Shira smirked and chuckled, holding a wriggling Squint under her paw.

"Let me at 'im, let me at 'im!" he demanded.

"Nothing Gupta, nothing."

* * *

Raz sputtered as her head breached the surface. She looked around for a moment, gasping, before noticing that one of the icebergs was slowly floating away. She frowned with distaste, before rolling her eyes and paddling towards the vessel. "Stupid cat; can't keep a bet, let alone she'll keep her boyfriend." Eventually she reached the ship, panting and exhausted, and grabbed onto it with both hands, digging her claws painfully into the ice. "_It's worth it,_" she reminded herself. "_soon enough they'll find land, and I'll be able to get on Shira's case about this._"

It took a little longer than the kangaroo had expected, but eventually the berg reached a landmass inhabited by the hyraxes; Gutt's old ship building helpers. She sighed and rolled her eyes. They'd give _her_ a warm welcome. She waited until the last of the animals had exited the vessel, before dropping herself back into the water with a gasp, annoyed at how cold it was. Holding her breath, she swam beneath the water towards the shore, standing on the sandy ledge without her head breaching. After taking a moment to steady herself, she began hopping slowly towards the surface, eventually reaching the point where she could allow her head to show only up to her lower lip. She studied the procession of animals with keen eyes, her kind's natural abilities lying in far distance sighting, until she spotted Shira.

With a grin, she lowered her head back into the water, and began swimming left along the shoreline. For a creature so many believed unable to swim, she was quite excelled in the water. It wasn't long before she breached the surface once more, and reached out to pull herself up onto a rock ledge. Once having succeeded, she lay on her back and panted deeply, sprawled comfortably to regain her strength. "Oi, I don't see how fish do it." she mumbled. After a few minutes, Raz was able to sit up and look around herself. She spotted a group of animals close by, and figured she was on the fringes of the population's territory.

As easy as it would have been to walk over and ask for directions, she was pretty sure anyone would recognize her as part of Gutt's crew. She sat for a moment, claws drumming her chin thoughtfully. She then shrugged. "I'm nocturnal anyways, that's why Gutt always had me serve as nightwatch." She stretched her arms out and prepared to sleep. "I'll just sneak in there and find her tonight." With that she lay on her side, both hands under her head and acting as a pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

Raz awoke many hours later at sunset, yawning widely and stretching her arms. She shook herself out, before standing and stretching her arms and legs. "Ah, that was a good sleep." she muttered to herself. "Now, to find Shira." she stood and began hopping towards where she'd seen the other animals earlier in the day, entering a forest. She shivered as she made her way through the trees, "Ugh, I _hate_ tall trees. They make everythin' so _dark_." she grumbled. It wasn't long before she came upon a horde of sleeping animal families, and scanned through the crowd.

She soon spotted a faint glow across the way, and decided to see if her old shipmate was nearby it. As she approached what she now perceived to be a campfire, voices reached the kangaroo's ears. "Alright, so everyone is settled in, the hyraxes have promised peace with us, and those pirates are _finally_ out of our hair." Raz grinned and hopped on, recognizing the mammoth's voice. She was still displeased with how he had defeated her captain and crew, but now she respected their motley bunch. That show with whale had been quite impressive.

"And we're all _finally_ back together as a family." That was his mate's voice; Raz could imagine the two locked in an embrace, and gagged silently at the thought. Once she had gotten close enough to the campfire, Raz peered through the trees to see the mammoth, along with his mate and child; Shira laid on the ground beside the male saber; the sloth and his grandmother; a pair of possums; and a small molehog; all gathered in a circle. The fire itself was of an impressive size; Raz could lightly feel its heat from her distance.

"Quite a mixed up lot they are." she muttered to herself, then grinned. "I had a good feelin' about 'em from tha' start."

"Shira? You okay?" the orange saber asked presently. The striped female shook her head.

"Yeah I just...feel like I forgot something." Raz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"How she served as First Mate with a memory like this..."

"Shira relax, your crew is gone and they won't be bothering _anyone_ ever again." Shira's shoulders seemed to droop at the mammoth's words, and Raz felt a little pity in her heart. Shira truly missed the pirates.

"Manny, the last time you said that the entire crew chased after us and captured _everyone_." The male saber pointed out blankly. Raz leaned against a nearby tree, nodding to herself. She was interested in their conversation now.

"Too true." she muttered. Manny sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm just saying that everything is over with!" he replied. "Can't we all just accept that and relax?" Raz smirked and hopped into the firelight, holding up one claw.

"I for one prefer to get mah' reward when I win a bet." she answered. "Otherwise then yes, I agree with ya'." she continued with a shrug. The entire group jumped to their feet in surprise, turning to her with shocked expressions.

"_Raz_?" Shira asked incredulously. The kangaroo smirked smugly and crossed her arms.

"I won sheila. And you _know_ I claim rewards when I win bets."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute, how did you survive _and_ follow us all the way here?" one of the possums asked.

"I climbed on your ship, _duh_." Raz replied. "Or rather, _my_ ship, seein' as you lot stole it." The other possum nodded.

"Touche."

"Crash, Eddie!" the female mammoth scolded. "Don't agree with the pirate!"

"Hey, back off sis! This girl is cool!"

"Yeah, and she's right anyway! We're just conversing with a fellow marsupial." Raz threw her hands in the air, looking to the stars.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I swear, so many times I've been asked why I have a pouch! Everyone I've met thinks all marsupials are tiny little creatures." The possums smirked and scurried over, climbing up onto her shoulders.

"Hey, it's cool." one of them soothed.

"Yeah, no one here's like that." Raz smiled at the two, before knuckle bumping each of them.

"You two aren't so bad." she commented. The rest of the gathered animals were staring at the three marsupials with jaws agape. Bar the old sloth.

"I...did not see that coming." the male saber said.

"Yeah, me neither." Shira followed up.

"Anyway, Shira I wanna' talk ta' you." She looked at each possum. "If you boys could excuse us for a moment." They nodded cordially and hopped onto the ground.

"Not a problem ma'am." they replied simultaneously with slight bows. Raz smirked and nodded at them, before looking at Shira and gesturing with her head. Once the two were out of earshot, she turned to face the saber.

"Look Raz, I'm sorry about, leaving you-" Raz gave a mock pout; she loved faking Shira out.

"And you called me your _sistah'_." she accused. Shira sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you to survive the whale-"

"Despite knowin' how well I can swim." Shira put her head down with a groan, and Raz laughed.

"Come on sheila, can't ya' tell when I'm teasin' ya'?" she asked lightheartedly. Shira slowly smiled and chuckled.

"No, I really can't." Raz shrugged.

"Ah well, it's still fun."

"So, you wanted to discuss me getting you home?" Raz shrugged.

"Mmmmmmmm maybe. Things are a bit different now, seein' as you've found a new place ta' stay." Shira regarded her suspiciously.

"What does that mean?"

"Well tha' way I see it sheila, you made a bet, lost it, and the consequence was that you had ta' help me get back home. _Howevah'_, you decided ta' run off with your 'object of affection' after I got blasted by a whale, and I had ta' ride through icy cold watah' for half a day. So, I reckon your actions procure a bit of a biggah' price." Shira raised an eyebrow.

"Like, _how_ big?"

"Well, those possums seem like a lot of fun. I think they might benefit from having a third playmate. Seein' as you're friends with that mammoth now, _maybe_ you could talk him inta' _not_ turnin' me back out ta' sea."

"You wouldn't _seriously_ stay here _just_ to make friends with a couple of possums." Shira replied. Raz shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not." She grinned. "Maybe I just want to claim my rightful place as the little kitties' godmother when they get here. Don't look at me like that sheila, even I can tell you and that softie have it coming." Shira rolled her eyes. "Maybe I just want ta' stay with what little family I have left." Raz replied softly, looking seriously into Shira's eyes.

"Family?"

"You called me your sistah'. And you know what happened ta' my parents. Truth is there's not much left for me, back in Australia."

"You could find love yourself." Shira replied honestly. Raz's face scrunched in disgust.

"Sheila, do you have _any_ idea what courtship is like where I come from?" she asked.

"From your expression I don't think I want to." Raz shivered.

"Right as rain, mate. But in any case, you gettin' me a home _here_ is tha' price." The saber nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"_WHAT_?!"

"YES!"

"_Boys_!" Shira sighed at the reactions.

"Are you _insane_?" Manny demanded. "She's a _pirate_; she'll plunder and ravage this place and attack everyone for _fun_!"

"She's a former pirate and she's my _sister_." Shira replied firmly. "I can keep her in check; I was a higher rank than her for many years. Plus, I owe her this much."

"Owe her what? A land haven for pillaging?"

****"A proper _home_." Shira said sharply. She sighed. "When we were younger we made a bet, a bet that I have recently lost. In consequence, I was supposed to help Raz escape Gutt's ship and send her off back to where Gutt picked her up from. But now, things have changed, and she wants to be here."

"Wait a minute, _escape_? She _wanted_ to leave?"

"Yes. When she was a joey...her parents were killed in a human attack. Sadly, they were also indebted to Gutt. And since they couldn't pay that debt," Shira paused. "he took Raz in their place." Silence rang through the circle.

"I thought you guys said that Gutt said he _rescued_ all the members of his crew." Crash commented.

"You expect _Gutt_ to be completely honest?" Shira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So, he had Raz there just to pay a debt?" Manny asked.

"A debt of servitude. She was to be on his crew initially until her teen years. Sadly he added more years after she started, so many that if he was still alive Raz would _still_ be in debt."

"That's _terrible_." Ellie said pityingly. "So did she even _want_ to be a pirate in the first place?"

"And why were her parents in debt to Gutt?" Diego asked. Shira shrugged.

"I'm not sure. She never talked much about her life before her parents died." Manny stared pensively into the fire for a moment. Then he sighed and looked seriously at Shira.

"If she stays under control, she can stay here." he agreed. Shira grinned as the possums cheered.

"I'll make sure she behaves herself."

"This is gonna' be _awesome_!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Why do you two _like_ her so much?" Sid asked. Shira could understand why _he_ wouldn't be too happy about the kangaroo staying; Raz had implemented her arm strength in throwing him out onto the plank once, and thrown a knife near his head beforehand.

"Cause she's awesome!" Crash replied, as though such a fact were obvious.

"She tried to have Ellie and Peaches killed." the sloth pointed out.

"She's not _prissy_." Eddie replied. "She looks like fun." Shira shook her head.

"I marvel at how easily you two forgive." she muttered. She returned to where she had left Raz a few meters away through the trees. The kangaroo looked up from inspecting her claws upon Shira's arrival.

"Well?"

"Manny says you can stay." Raz smiled. "As long as you behave." Raz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Me behave? Come on now Shira."

"I promised I'd keep you in line. And yes, I'm fully aware there will be many instances where that does _not_ happen." Raz grinned.

"Long as yer' all aware of that sheila, I'm sure we'll all get along just fine."

* * *

**There, it's done. I think this should be added to my list of achievements; completed 27 pages of pure drabble. XD I've had this 'in stock' I guess for a while now, and I decided to post it to keep you guys entertained until the next chapter of O irman de Raz. The first bit about the rabaroo was basically inspired by the odd rabaroo hybrid from Avatar: The Last Airbender. If you were to look at an image of it, you'd probably realize they look startlingly similar to Procoptodons...Anyway! I hoped you enjoyed this insanely long drabble from me! **

**Plz review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
